iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Space
|title_other = Gary Space |show = Final Space |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Final Space - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = TBS |channel_note = |channel2 = Adult Swim |channel2_note = |service = Amazon Video |service2 = iTunes |service3 = Hulu |netflix = |rating = ''' |country = USA |language = American English |seasons = 2 |episodes = 23 |production_company = Star Cadet New Form Conaco Studio T |recording_studio = |distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution |air_date = TBS Adult Swim: |creator = Olan Rogers |director = Mike Roberts Dan O'Connor Ben Bjelajac Chris Paluszec |executive_producer = Olan Rogers David Sacks Conan O’Brien David Kissinger |composer = Shelby Merry |producer = Olan Rogers |run = 21 minutes |starring = |website = https://www.tbs.com/shows/final-space |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Space |wikia = |imdb = tt6317068 |tv.com = |theme = }}Final Space is an animated space opera comedy television series created by independent filmmaker Olan Rogers for TBS and Cartoon Network's late night programming block Adult Swim. Plot Final Space follows the adventures of Gary Goodspeed, a boisterous yet inept astronaut and his friend Mooncake, an alien with the ability to destroy planets. Shortly after Gary discovers him, he learns that he is wanted by the forces of the Lord Commander to open a fault towards Final Space and thus bring monsters from another dimension, called the Titans. Broadcast and streaming history Final Space made its official debut on TBS on . Prior to this, the first two episodes were available on the TBS app and website on and a sneak peek was shown on TNT on . After airing on TBS, the pilot episode aired on TBS's sister channel Cartoon Network under it's hit adult-oriented late night programming block Adult Swim. The rest of the first season aired on the channel in a similar way. Starting from the 2nd season, the series moved first-run airings to Adult Swim, while also being simulcast on TBS a week later. This is a reversal of the airing pattern from the first season. Netflix handles the international distribution to the show and has been streaming on there since . Episodes Cast |actor = Olan Rogers |audio = }} |actor = Olan Rogers |audio = }} |ipa = |actor = Tom Kenny |audio = }} |ipa = |actor = Fred Armisen |audio = }} |actor = Coty Galloway |audio = }} |actor = Steven Yeun |audio = }} |actor = Tika Sumpter |audio = }} |actor = Tika Sumpter |audio = }} |actor = Olan Rogers |audio = }} |actor = David Tennant |audio = }} |actor = Conan O'Brien |audio = }} |actor = Ashly Burch |audio = }} |actor = Ron Funches |audio = }} |actor = Jane Lynch |audio = }} |} International versions Netflix Toonami }} DMAX TNT Comedy Comedy Central }} |version = subtitled |logo = Final Space - logo (English).png |channels = Netflix }} |version = subtitled |logo = Final Space - logo (English).png |channels = Netflix }} |} References